Queen Arianna
Queen Arianna is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated film, Tangled. She is Rapunzel's biological mother, and wife of King Frederic. Background Arianna is the Queen of the kingdom Corona. In Tangled: Before Ever After, Arianna tells Rapunzel that, at a young age, she was very much like her daughter in that she felt lost in the world and longed to find her calling. During this time, she lived her life as an adventurer, exploring remote continents, besting violent storms and helping local villagers restore their worn homes. At some point, she would meet Frederic, marry him, and assume the role of queen. According to Flynn Rider's narration in the original Tangled, Arianna is a beloved monarch who rules the kingdom with grace and wisdom. Personality In Tangled, Arianna is shown to love her daughter and her husband dearly: when Rapunzel is born, she smiles adoringly, cuddling and picking her up. She then silently comforts her husband on the day of the lantern festival, gently touching his face when he cries. These scenes show that she is caring, supportive, and kindly. She is also shown to be very accepting, immediately welcoming Eugene into the royal family upon realizing he was partially responsible for her daughter's return. Arianna's personality is slightly expanded in Tangled: Before Ever After, where her loving and supportive nature is emphasized by her way of raising Rapunzel — especially compared to her husband. Unlike the paranoid Frederic who fears for Rapunzel's safety nearly every waking moment, Arianna simply relishes in having a complete family once more. She also sympathizes with Rapunzel's longing to learn more about the world, and herself, and encourages her to do just that. Gentle and soft-spoken, Arianna quickly established herself as someone Rapunzel can confide in during times of uncertainty. In regards to Rapunzel and Frederic's somewhat strained relationship, Arianna advice Frederic to lower his defenses and trust that their daughter will prevail as a wise ruler when her time comes. She openly believes the idea that teenagers are a rather complex age-group that requires patience and understanding from the parent, to properly develop; this would explain why her methods of raising Rapunzel are considerably less controversial, compared to her husband, despite the fact that they both love their daughter, immensely. It is shown later on that she and Rapunzel have developed a deep mother-daughter bond. In "Fitzherbert P.I., Arianna gave motherly wisdom about how Rapunzel should best portray herself in her royal portrait, explaining that people aren't defined by what they can do, but by who they are and the people they love; in response, Rapunzel painted the portrait, herself, which depicted the princess with her mother. Physical appearance Arianna bears a striking resemblance to her daughter; near identical, bright green eyes, with similar facial features. She, along with Frederic, also share Rapunzel's brown hair (after it was cut). Arianna's hair almost reaches her waist. It is parted in the same way as Rapunzel's is, and the upper layer is tied back neatly in a sort of updo. Appearances ''Tangled Arianna is more involved in the movie, even though she does not have a speaking role like her spouse, Frederic. She contracted an unknown illness while heavily pregnant with Rapunzel, and she was going to die, along with her child, from the illness. The guards, however, found the magical golden flower that, through a traditional medicinal method such as extracting a plant's essence by boiling it in water, fully healed her, which also successfully helped with the birth of Rapunzel. Not long afterward, Mother Gothel snuck into the castle to kidnap Rapunzel, who held the healing powers of the flower she believed were rightfully hers. As a loving mother, Arianna along with the King was devastated to have her baby taken away. Eighteen years later, she and the King continued to hold the lantern festival to call their daughter home and were just as emotionally shaken as the day she disappeared. Arianna did not return to the scene until a guard came to report Rapunzel's return. Although she was not able to immediately recognize and embrace Rapunzel as her long-lost daughter upon first sight, Arianna's maternal instinct and striking resemblance to Rapunzel brought the family together immediately. As she, her husband and Rapunzel sank to the ground in a powerful embrace, Arianna silently extended her hand to Eugene in speechless gratitude. As he took it, she pulled him in to join them. She was last seen smiling and hugging Rapunzel and Frederic towards the end of the movie. Tangled Ever After Arianna has a brief appearance in ''Tangled Ever After. In Maximus' dream sequence after he loses the rings, Arianna exclaims from the audience that the rings were her grandmother's. She also appears at the end, alongside Frederic, giving Maximus and Pascal a surprised look that they were both dirty and messy, and also smiling happily as her daughter is married. ''Tangled: The Series Season One Arianna makes multiple appearances in the TV series, though she usually plays fairly minor roles. When focused upon, however, it is shown that Arianna is just as elated as her husband to have Rapunzel in her life again, but not in a manner that has made her overprotective. Instead, she supports her daughter in all endeavors and looks to make up for the eighteen years worth of lost time by spending time with Rapunzel whenever she can. She trusts that her daughter can make her own choices and believes in her ability to accomplish her goals. In "The Way of the Willow", it is revealed that Arianna has a younger sister named Wilhelmina (nicknamed "Willow"), who visits Corona in honor of her sister's birthday—despite having missed the previous six. Unfortunately, Willow's visit had cut into Arianna and Rapunzel's planned date to watch a meteor shower, which Arianna looked forward to as a chance to have some long-awaited quality time with her daughter. Tidbits on Arianna's past were also hinted at throughout the episode, such as the fact that — during her childhood — she had a somewhat crippling eagerness to impress those around her, which would result in her taking any dare that Willow threw her way; Arianna was notably embarrassed by this when Willow brought it up. In the season one finale, Arianna tried to reason with her husband about him locking Rapunzel up in her bedroom tower was too extreme. When she couldn't change his mind she visited her daughter and reminded her that her father was doing this because he cared. Later she is kidnapped by Varian, to use as bait to lure Rapunzel to Old Corona, to cooperate in an attempt to free his father from the amber. Though visibly scared, she still attempted to get through to Varian and help him, urging him to not do this. Later when Varian caused the rocks near her to start growing amber, she remained calm and freed herself before the amber could encase her. A short time later she witnessed her daughter use the connection she had with the rocks to stop Varian once and for all. Season Two In the second season, Arianna remains absent alongside Frederic since they continue to rule Corona while Rapunzel is on her journey to follow the Black Rocks that will lead her to her destiny. In "Happiness Is...", Arianna makes a non-speaking role as she is one of the illusions Rapunzel sees when she begins to feel homesick and misses Corona along with her family and friends. Eventually, after Rapunzel manages to overcome and destroy the idol's power, she comes to terms with her homesickness and sends a letter back home to her parents who witness it's arrival. In "Rapunzeltopia", Arianna appears in Rapunzel's dreamworld as she relives her coronation weekend, but with alternate events to convince Rapunzel not to return to the real world. During the royal banquet, Arianna and Frederic watch with excitement and anticipation when Eugene proposes to Rapunzel for the first time and happily embrace each other when Rapunzel accepts. Arianna later goes to Rapunzel's room to give her the journal, but unlike the first time, Arianna assures Rapunzel that she doesn't have to worry about anything ever again and encourages her to be satisfied with the way things are. Season Three In the third season, Rapunzel and her friends return to Corona after learning the kingdom is in danger. In "Rapunzel's Return", Rapunzel is reunited with her parents, but is shocked to learn they don't recognize her. Rapunzel discovers Varian and Andrew have teamed up and manage to take control of the kingdom by using Saporian magic to erase Arianna and Frederic's memories, causing them to believe Varian is their trusted advisor. They are later taken to the outskirts of Corona to watch as Andrew and the Saporians destroy the kingdom, but are successfully rescued by Eugene and Lance. In the aftermath, Rapunzel is appointed as acting Queen of Corona until her parents memories return. In "Beginnings", Arianna and Frederic appear in a flashback two years prior during the days when Rapunzel and Cassandra first became friends. Together, they inform Rapunzel of the upcoming Contest of Crowns in which princesses from the Seven Kingdoms come together to compete. They witness Rapunzel and Cassandra's participation and remain supportive of Rapunzel's efforts throughout the competition. It's also shown in the earlier days, Arianna and Frederic were still getting use to Eugene's presence within the castle and were unhappy whenever he spoke of his former past. However, Arianna was shown to be slightly more welcoming, compared to Frederic. In "The King and Queen of Hearts", Arianna and Frederic's memories remain lost despite Varian's efforts to undo the effects of the Saporian's magic memory wand. Rapunzel is determined to help her parents by reminding them of their love for each other during the Day of Hearts celebration since they proclaimed their love and wrote their names in King Herz Der Sonne's journal. However, Arianna and Frederic's amnesia prevents them from remembering why they even love each other. Due to their strong differences with Arianna seeking adventure and excitement in her life and Frederic only caring about his egg collection, Arianna believes it's best if they spend some time apart to figure out their feelings. Refusing to give up and determined to get her parents back together, Rapunzel plans a romantic date to make her parents fall in love again with the help of her friends. Rapunzel brings Arianna out into the forest to go riding together, but secretly brings her to Frederic to set their date into motion. Throughout Arianna and Frederic's date, Arianna expresses her strong adventurous spirit and shows off her talents for horseback riding, but unfortunately Frederic is not and falls off while riding Maximus, unable to keep pace with her. They later go to the Snuggly Duckling, but Frederic bores Arianna with his love for eggs and soon a brawl occurs with Arianna joining them and fighting against Vladimir. Finally, during a romantic boat ride together, Arianna and Frederic's love once again begins to blossom as they express their wish to remember more of Rapunzel and acknowledge each other's positive qualities in their daughter. Frederic and Arianna almost kiss, until their moment is interrupted upon the arrival of King Trevor. It's revealed in the past, Trevor and Frederic were also rivals for Arianna's love until she chose Frederic, causing Trevor to remain obsessed for years. However, upon learning of their recent amnesia, Trevor intends to take advantage of their memory loss to win Arianna's affections for himself once and for all and invites her to go sea serpent watching the following day which she gladly accepts. The next day during their outing together, Trevor presents Arianna with a rare sea crystal and asks her to become his queen, believing they are a better match compared to her and Frederic. However, Arianna expresses her love for Frederic, finding him fascinating, but Trevor intends to win her heart through a grand romantic gesture and reveals he has in his possession, Herz Der Sonne's journal and asks her to sign it with him. Arianna tries to refuse Trevor's affections until they notice Rapunzel and the group following them. Trevor sends out his "Navy Seals" to attack Rapunzel and the group, but seeing her daughter in danger, Arianna knocks out Trevor and goes to rescue Rapunzel. Arianna arrives in time to rescue the group and quickly dives into the water to save Frederic since he is unable to swim. However, they find themselves captured by the sea serpent. Believing this is the end, Arianna and Frederic declare their love and kiss until they are rescued by Rapunzel before the creature can devour them. Frederic ultimately saves the day when he realizes the sea serpent was after Trevor's sea crystal which is revealed to actually be the serpent's unhatched egg. Arianna embraces Frederic, impressed by his bravery in facing the sea serpent. Rapunzel and the group return to shore, but unfortunately, Herz Der Sonne's journal was destroyed, saddening Rapunzel since it contained precious memories for her parents. However, Arianna assures Rapunzel they can make new memories and is happy they are all safe and together. Inspired, Rapunzel creates a new Book of Hearts to symbolize the start of making new memories. Rapunzel and Eugene are the first to sign their names in the new book and through their love, Arianna and Frederic's memories finally begin to slowly return. She's next seen in Cassandra's Revenge at Eugene's Birthday Party. In "Flynnposter", Arianna finds out about the Captain of the Guard's decision to retire, which was because of him being unwilling to face Cassandra, and she humbly accepts his decision. Afterwards, Varian builds an invention that will warn Arianna (along with the rest of the kingdom) if threats like Cassandra appear in Corona. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time Rapunzel's parents make a brief appearance at the end of the episode "The Tower", where they are seen reuniting with their daughter after years of separation. Gallery Trivia *Arianna was originally going to be voiced by Ashley Judd in ''Tangled: Before Ever After, but this was changed later on. *Queen Arianna's given name was from executive producer, Chris Sonnenburg's, daughter, Arianna. *In the original fairy tale of which Tangled is based on, Rapunzel's parents (who weren't royalty) lived next door to the witch and often admired how large her garden was. While Rapunzel's mother was pregnant Rapunzel's father snuck into the garden, stole some of the vegetables growing and got caught. The witch let him go in exchange for the baby he and his wife were having. They're never seen after that. References Category:Tangled characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Nobility Category:Characters in video games Category:German characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Siblings Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comic characters Category:Horsemen Category:Swordsmen